This general project has as its objective, to develop and refine methodology for the quantitative and qualitative determination of compounds and classes of compounds of general interest to the Institute and specific interest to individual investigators. Recent work has emphasized development and validation of methods for (a) quantitative and reproducible extraction and clean-up of halogenated aromatic compounds from biological materials for subsequent GC-MS or immunoassay, and (b) analysis of the spontaneous breakdown products of unstable xenobiotics.